1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field associated with a gene expression level obtained using a bioassay bed.
2. Related Art
In the past, a technique was used which measures a quantity of complementary strands formed by plural designed DNA probes and cDNA into which mRNA extracted from a sample cell is converted with reverse transcriptase by the use of fluorescent intensity and which detects the gene expression level expressed in the sample cell from the measurement result.
The gene expression level varies with external factors such as external stress on the sample cell as an extraction target or differences in condition or skill at the time of the extraction of the mRNA from the sample cell. Therefore, it is of vital interest to know whether the gene expression level is reliable.
In general, when temporal changes in gene expression level are analyzed, attention is paid to an increasing gene expression level or a gene expression level with a high value, but a decreasing gene expression level or a gene expression level with a low value is discarded (for example, see Ido Amit, Ami Citri, Tal Shay, and others, A module of negative feedback regulators defines growth factor signaling, NATURE GENETICS, VOLUME 39, NUMBER 4, APRIL, 2007, p. 503-512).